Red Snow
by lovesoka
Summary: Slash and Lemon warning. rated M for that stuff. Cold. That was all he felt. The now red snow and the shivering of his body were the only sensations that would come through. hope you like! RR
1. Cold

Disclaimer: all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me. Enjoy !!!

Cold. That was all he felt. The now red snow and the shivering of his body were the only sensations that would come through. The warm red liquid now turned icy, and Nuriko was lying there trembling on a bed of ice, stained deep crimson with his lifeblood. On the brink of consciousness, he could saw a hand placed his face and a warm light embraced him. Then everything went black.

"Mmmmm."

"He's awake," a female voice screamed a little too loudly. Groggily Nuriko opened his confused violet eyes and stared into a pair of watery chocolate orbs.

"Nuriko! I'm so happy you're alright."

"I'm alive?"

"Mitsukake got there just in time to save you."

The confused senshi took the time to look around. He was lying on a soft bed in a well-furnished room that he recognized to be his; they were in the Hong-nan Palace. He heard several rapid footsteps that seemed to be heading in their direction. He looked up at his miko and for the first time he noticed the beautifully jeweled necklace she was currently wearing around her neck.

"So you got the Shentso-po of the Priestess of Genbu?"

He was about to ask how she got it when six very worried men suddenly ran into the room. Tasuki and Tamahome tripped over each other getting in. Chiriko peaked his head inside then jumped over the senshi pile. Then came the blue haired monk, the solemn Mitsukake, and the ever regal and beautiful Hotohori.

"How are you feeling Nuriko?" Miaka asked with worried eyes.

"We are glad to see you are well Nuriko," said Hotohori.

Nuriko smiled at Miaka as she looked up at Tamahome but he wouldn't meet her eyes. While she stared at him she noticed something was off on her love. He was sporting a red looking mark on his neck that wasn't there yesterday afternoon but was there now. She knew something was wrong. She remembered seeing him go off last night and didn't hear him come back until late but thought it was just for a walk to clear his head; now she's thinking something different. Nuriko caught her gaze and instantly realized what the mark Tamahome so proudly wore was. He had given many while he was escapading as a woman.

"Nuriko, why don't you go get some fresh air. It's a beautiful day outside and you've been in bed for days. You must be stiff," said Miaka.

"Yea, I'll do that. Why don't you come with me?" the purple haired senshi asked.

"Um, sure.

Miaka helped Nuriko out of bed and left, dragging the other out with her so Nuriko could change. When he was don't he emerged wearing comfortable men's clothing. As they walked slowly through the halls and into the gardens, Miaka and Nuriko chatted happily, but he could see the sadness and concern in her eyes.

"Miaka, do you think something is going on with Tamahome?" he asked carefully

"Well not really, why?" Miaka responded feigning ignorance.

"I know you saw that red mark on his neck"

"Yea so, what of it?" she asked while pleading with Suzaku in her mind that he won't tell her what she already knew.

"Miaka it's a love mark," Nuriko said as if she was a child, "Has he been acting strange?"

"What do you mean strange?" she asked with her back to him

"Has he been going out and coming back unusually late, drunk for no reason, and smelling strongly of perfume?" he asked quietly, almost instantly regretting doing so. Dark realization donned on her and those usually bright warm eyes grew cold and watery.

"Well he has been coming back late and drunk but u haven't noticed the smell of perfume on him" she whispered softly "he also won't look me in the eye, not even today when you woke up." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought he loved me. Tamahome promised me that we would always be together no matter what. Why is he doing this to me?" she screamed before falling to her knees and allowing a river of tears to flow.

Tamahome had been walking up and down the halls all day, trying to figure out a way to tell Miaka that he just didn't love her anymore. He had realized something had changed between them the day they had gotten the Shentso-po. After seeing Miaka break down the way she did for Nuriko then bow to the lingering spirits that guarded their treasure so faithfully, he didn't think he would want a wife that would try to do everything for herself. He had begun to remember all of the times he had to save her because she didn't listen to him. He didn't want a wife that would defy his every wish. He didn't want a servant either but she was just a little to strong willed; and still that's what he liked about her. He liked the fire she possessed, except when it was used against others and not him. This was his problem. This was also why he started to see another woman. 'Maybe I should tell Miaka about Xi-Fang. Oh well I'll just…' his thought was interrupted by Miaka's pain filled voice screaming,

"I thought he loved me. Tamahome promised that we would always be together no matter what. Why is he doing this to me?" 

"Oh no."

All Hotohori could think about was Miaka. He had asked Tasuke to fallow Tamahome last night. When Tasuke told him what Tamahome was doing, his insides made an extremely uncomfortable jump at the thought of Miaka finding out. He knew there would be a lot of tears. Then he remembered what she tried to do when Tamahome was under Nakago's control. At that thought the emperor decided to go find her. As he approached the gardens using a common hallway he heard Miaka scream about Tamahome's betrayal and ran over to comfort her. When he got there he found his miko crying on the floor with Nuriko panicking in the middle of the hall and a shocked Tamahome at the opposite end of it. On instinct, he ran over to Miaka and scooped her up in his arms. She latched on to Hotohori's robes with a vice grip while he and Nuriko glared daggers at Tamahome.

'Oh if looks could kill,' they thought.

Hotohori carried the weeping girl to his room and laid her on his bed; or at least he tried to. She had a strong grip on him along with no plans of letting go. He would have to get in with her. When he did so she snuggled up closer to him and opened reddening chocolate eyes.

"Hotohori why is Tamahome doing this to me?" she weakly asked

"I don't know Miaka but I will find out, now sleep." she commanded

"Will you leave when I fall asleep?" she asked

"Do you want me to?" he asked hoping she would say no.

"N-no. Umm Hotohori, could you hold me?" She asked shyly as soft blush graced her face.

He smiled down at her then gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead and placing his chin on her head.

"For now and always Miaka Yuki. For and eternity and more if you let me," he said unsure of what her response would be. The room filled with a deafening silence and he feared she had fallen asleep until she moved her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Hotohori, I need you," she paused when his eyes widened in shock, "I need you to help me forget Tamahome. Please make me forget." she finished as a tear rolled down her cheek. It didn't get very far though; Hotohori wiped it away then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Miaka, and you may not love me yet but I hope that soon you will forget him and see only me."

"I'll try Hotohori. I'll try really hard. I promise that this time I will…" she mumbles as she yawned "…give you a chance. I promise." those were her last words before falling into a blissful sleep.


	2. Realization

Disclaimer : all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me. Enjoy !!!

Yui walked idly through the Qu-Dong Palace in the middle of the afternoon. She had wanted to talk to Nakago about his next plans for the Suzaku warriors and the priestess when she walked in on him and Soi.

Flashback

"Mmmmm" came a sudden moan. Yui thought Nakago was just waking up and for some reason decided to walk in without knocking. As she opened the door and stepped in she heard a scream of pleasure and the sight before her made her freeze. There were Nakago and Soi, with her on top, in bed having sex or as Soi called it using the "bedding technique". From what she was hearing, Soi was either having a hell of an orgasm or Nakago was really rough in bed. They both looked up at her when she came in. Nakago was about to say something when Soi kissed him and Yui ran out in embarrassment.

End Of Flashback

When his head was turned Soi made a face at her then kissed Nakago full on the mouth, tongue and all, right in front of her. 'Ahh I really hate that whore. I didn't know they were lovers. But why does it hurt so badly? Aren't I in love with Tamahome? What are my feeling s for Nakago anyway?' she stepped her musings when she came to the Serryu shrine doors. 'When did I get here?' She walked in hoping for some quiet time but found the source of her confusion. There sitting by the water fountain was Nakago. He wasn't wearing his armor so he looked a little less threatening. His blond hair shone as water droplets fell in it. His eyes turned upward at the window that allowed the orangey-purple rays of the setting sun inside. In short he look sexy as hell. He suddenly turned his hade to face her, catching her staring. She blushed at being caught and looked away as it reddened when he spoke.

"Good afternoon Your Eminence." he greeted

"Good afternoon Nakago." she returned

"Why don't you join me, you look tired and a place to sit would easily fix that," he suggested while trying to catch her eye.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand."

"As you wish." he simple stated while proceeding to stand.

Since he had been sitting by the by the water fountain his white pants and shirt were wet. When white is wet it is see through. 'Oh god he's hot' thought Yui. He stretched and since his clothes were sticking to every detailed part of all his rippling muscles and beautifully sculpted body.

"Stop that!" she screamed.

"What, have I done wrong this time?" his smooth baritone voice sounded, teasing her senses. She wanted to scream 'stop looking so hot and tempting me when I'm mad at you!' Instead when she opened her mouth nothing came out and in order to not look like Miaka when she was studying, she decided to close the traitorous hole in her face named mouth and looked away.

"Why won't you look at me?" he teased while a smirk played on his lips.

"Why are you still looking at me?" she said trying to sound upset while attempting to keep all thought of Nakago's godlike body out of her mind.

"I'm going back to my room." she stated in defeat and walked out with as much dignity as she could muster while being checked out by one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen or met.

Nakago watched his priestess leave and thought back to the events of earlier that day. He thought back to the expression on her face when she walked in on him and Soi. It was a look of pure terror and embarrassment. Soi didn't help the situation when she frenched him in front of her. He then smiled bitterly and thought 'if only she knew. They were so gullible. Does Soi really believe that I love her?' All this time he had really been in love with Yui. He had to hide the feelings he had for her because she was the priestess and he couldn't touch her, that's were Soi came in. For now she is the replacement for Yui. Every time they used the bedding technique, he saw the young soft hearted, and intelligent blond heard woman-child that had captivated his thoughts since they had met. Sometimes he mace close to calling out her name when with Soi but managed to resist it would be better for him to keep such things to himself. 'I'm turning into that cursed emperor, wanting and loving a child. Such weaknesses must be pit aside indefinitely'. He then sighed and decided that he had better go change his sheets, again.

Watching the beautifully wet Nakago walk off to his room, Tomo smiled bitterly. Nakago and Soi's 'bedding' mainly that stupid woman's screaming had woken him up a little too early and he was pissed. Yes seeing Nakago in now perfectly clear clothing would cheer any gay man or straight woman up and it did to an extent. A fleeting dream, that's what Nakago is to him. The excellent icon of beauty and power that he could never touch. It didn't both them, as much before but now that Amiboshi is gone, there was no one to enjoy. Well, almost no one. There was just one problem with this other potential lover; he was still pining over his twin, companion, and lover. Yes Suboshi was the only other candidate that he would consider and was in reach. Too much thinking; lots of sake needed for all this thinking. It would also help him to make a plan to get Suboshi to willing let him take him.

During Dinner

'Why isn't it working? Why is the room spinning? Wait, why is Soi staring at me? She knows I'm not strai...wait, that's pity in her eyes. Does she pity me? She knows that I want the younger twin as well now? This is not good.' Tomo got up and left, but not before motioning for Soi to follow him.

"Why were you string at me like that?" he asked when they were out of the room.

"Like what?" she asked innocently

"Like that, full of pity. What do you know?"

"I know that since your lover is gone and left a twin you will want the closet to what you had."

"Oh? What's it to you?"

"I can help you it will make you leer at Nakago less." she offered in a rare moment of kindness.

"How do you plant to do that?" he asked suspiciously

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, get him to take a long walk on a path that leads to a hot spring. By the time he gets there, he will want a bath and will take one. Use your illusion shells and look like his brother and when the illusion wares off you can tell him that this is what his brother would have wanted. He'll gladly accept you as his lover if it is Amiboshi's wish." she finished with a satisfied smirk, congratulating herself on her brilliance.

"All right. I'll work with that," he said and began to walk away then stopped, "umm Soi, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you." he finished and waked away smiling at the shocked expression on her face. 'This is going to be interesting,' he thought as he rounded the corner.

All through dinner last night Suboshi had the feeling that someone was watching him. He dismissed it to be the emperor again and went on with his life or what was left of it. Amiboshi was dead and with him went his lively hood. His older brother had passed away and there was no one to turn to. He has talked to Soi about his problems every now and then but advice didn't seem to help very much except when she told him to take a walk to hat hot spring. 'Speak of the devil'.

"Hello Soi"

"Hello Suboshi. How are you holding up? I guess those hot spring visits are helping you?"

"Yes they are, they have been very relaxing. Only sometimes I see Amiboshi on the other side of the spring but when I go over he's never there." he said sadly

"Well that will happen every now and then but eventually it will pass." she said and looked into his sad eyes hoping what she was about to do would have the wanted effect.

"Did you ever think that maybe Amiboshi wants you to move on and continue you life?" she cautiously asked while studying his face.

"Well no but…"

"Well why don't you. Now go down to the hot spring and when you get there just relax and don't go chasing your brother's reflex ion. If you just let it take you it might actually feel real."

"Umm all right. I'll try it. Bye." with those words he walked to the spring

When Suboshi reached the hot spring he was sweaty and tired. The water looked unnaturally tempting and relaxing so he decided that watching it wouldn't help him at all. Suboshi gently stripped as hungry eyes took in the familiar yet different features of his body. Suboshi and his brother were built about the same. They both had lean long slender limbs, graceful and long necks, and oh yes, really nice butts. They were proportionate form head to tow and in between. All in all they were both handsome. There was one major difference Tomo noticed on Suboshi. Along his back there was a long scar that went from his left shoulder to the base of his lower back on the right side. Tomo found this particularly attractive. 'Now to plant my shell.' Tomo waited a few minutes for Suboshi to get ingot the water and enjoy it for a little while before the shell did its work. Through the mirror he brought he saw the change. When they were complete he slipped out of the bushes and until he was standing right behind the now sleeping Suboshi. With gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he wrapped his arms around the fatigued body.

"Suboshi" he softly whispered into the young man's ear.

A startled senshi opened his eyes and the arms around him tightened. He looked in the water and froze seeing the reflection of his older brother.

"Amiboshi? Is it really you?

"Well not really. You're dreaming. I was allowed to come see you one last time." Tomo turned Amiboshi slipped into the water with him and pulled his shocked comrade into a hug form behind.

"They let me come back to tell you that you need to move on." a soft moan issued from Suboshi's throat as Amiboshi began to caress him.

"W-why? I don't want t-to." Suboshi whispered between moans.

"Because you need to. You can't hurt forever. You need to go on with your life. What about Yui? Aren't you in love with her?"

"I thought I was but it was just in absence of you and I can't touch her." he put his head back on his "brother's" shoulder as kisses reigned down his nick to his collarbone. He stifled another moan as he felt himself get hard as well as a stiff object on his thigh.

"I don't have much time left but since I'm here I might as well leave a memory." he seductively whispered into Suboshi's ear. He turned the young senshi around and kissed his full lips. Between kissed he breathed,

"You need to move on. Forget about me. There is another very close to you who can fulfill your need for companionship and love."

Tomo gently turned Suboshi around so he was facing his back and placed his hardness into his opening. He waited till Suboshi was begging him to continue before he thrust himself in. the scream of pleasure and pain brought a strange feeling but he dismissed it. After being given the permission to keep going, he began to thrust in and out. Tomo know that since the bedding technique was only done for men and women, his chi would weaken and the illusion would fail. As he went on he found himself unable to hold his own moans of passion as he released himself inside of Suboshi. The young senshi looked into the water again but there was something wrong with his brother's reflection. His hair was turning black and growing, his face was getting longer and older, and they eyes where changing color form warm blue to dark brown. As it the imposter know his thoughts he knew his thoughts ht tightened his arms around his chest stopping any attack or escape.

"Tomo, what are you doing?" asked a confused Suboshi

"I'm helping you get over your brother."

"Why?"

"Before he died he asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened."

"Why would he tell.. Ahh." Suboshi was cut short by a particularly hard thrust from Tomo.

"Because he just did." He didn't want Suboshi to know that he and Amiboshi were lovers and that he was only using him for lust. He wanted Suboshi to come willingly.

"Are you sure?" came a weak voice after a while.

"Yes." he whispered seductively in his ear while pulling Suboshi in for a kiss. Suboshi know there was something Tomo wasn't telling him, but he decided it would have to wait for another time, a time when they both weren't wet and couldn't put a thought together.


	3. Change

Disclaimer : all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me. Enjoy !!!

When Xi-Fang heard that she would be going to Hong-Nan to be with Tamahome, she was over joyed. She had been in love with him for a while but could never get close to him because he was either training or chasing after the Priestess of Suzaku. When Subaru gave her the letter that Tamahome wrote she nearly died with happiness. When she reached the city and was told she wouldn't be able to come to the palace yet because Miaka and Tamahome were still together, but he would be with her at night she was less happy but still content knowing that he would be with her. When they made love last night the thought she had died and gone to heaven because he said that he loved her with all of his heart. Now here she was sitting in a guest room crying? He had been so harsh to her earlier when she came. Did she do something wrong to upset him? He said he hadn't told her to come and since they had slept together he was her lawful husband and he owned her. "What does he mean he owns me? No one owns me." she thought out loud. Love was such an annoying emotion. Yes she loved him still, regardless of how he had been treating her over the past few days. Why? Well she hadn't thought that far yet, but she did and that was all there was to it. 'Now to talk to the Priestess and get back into her good graces'. Everyone else had been pleasant to her so far. That orange haired one with the bad Japanese is really cute and seems really sensitive below that rough bandit exterior. 'Now to find Tamahome.'

Xi-Fang walked thought the many hallways until she got to his room. It was quiet and when she knocked it echoed for a while. The door soon opened and produced a half naked and drunk Tamahome. She smiled beside herself remembering how rough he was the last time he was drunk. He invited her in and closed the door. He offered her the chair and sat on the bed; knowing in his drunken state that if she sat there they would end up in bed. That was the last thing he wanted at that moment.

"Sorry for the yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Its all right. You have your reasons."

"It's just that Miaka found out before I could tell her and Hotohori took her to his room. She hasn't been seen since."

"Well you know, they can't do anything since she is still the Priestess" she offered shyly

"Yes I know but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I love you, not her remember?" he walked over and kissed her lips.

"Yes. I love you too." she said when they broke the kiss. Tamahome just stood there and held her. Oh how he loved this woman. The only problem was that not all of his thoughts were on Xi-Fang. He wanted to know what went on between Miaka and Hotohori in his majesty's room and why she had not come out yet. With one last effort he purged his mind of thoughts of Miaka, scooped up the woman that was currently resting against his chest, and laid her and him on the bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep, but not before thinking 'Things may just get better.'

Waking up in the morning surrounded by warm strong arms and the most beautiful face in the world that belongs to a man isn't a half bad way to start the day. That's what Miaka woke up to the morning after her heartbreak. 'It still hurt,' she bitterly had to admit to herself but smiled as the warm arms wrapped tighter around her as if they know what she was thinking. 'Yes, this is a perfect way to begin the day.' Waking up on silk sheets in the biggest and most comfortable bed she had ever been in was the most relaxing thing in the world. She decided not to think about sleeping in the emperor's chambers with the emperor who just happened to be in just a pair of silk pants, who's beautiful hair spread around him made him look like an angel, and how sexy his body looked. 'Yep. Definitely a good way to start the day.'

"Good afternoon Miaka. Hope you like what you see," a smooth seductive voice startled her out of her staring. A continuously darkening blush stained her cheeks. He had caught her staring at him.

"H-hotohori?" Miaka asked uncertainly just before he kissed her. Her shock wore off and she began to respond. He tentatively licked her lips asking for entrance. She granted it, opening for him and the tongue war began. They struggled for dominance but Hotohori being the more experienced kisser won, again. By this time Miaka was in a very playful mood and when they broke away for air, she flipped them over so she was on top, straddled his waist, and looked down at a very surprised Hotohori while placing her hands on his shoulder to keep him down.

"I didn't think you were that strong," he said jokingly bating her.

"What do you mean, that strong?" she said while sitting up on his waist completely missing the playful sparkle in his hazel eyes. She also didn't notice where she was sitting or that he had put his hands oh her hips.

"Miaka, unless you want me to take you right now, I strongly advise you chose another place to sit." he stated warily

"What do you..." she looked down and noticed where and how she was sitting and did the most beautiful imitation of a tomato. He took this time, being in a slightly playful mood himself, to flip her back over but because she tried to move away, they fell off and landed on the rug in a pile of tangled limbs with Hotohori on the top. There was dead silence for a while then they both burst into hysterical laughter. While Miaka was still laughing Hotohori took the time to look at their position. What he noticed was quite amusing. Miaka was laying under him with her legs wrapped around his waist, again, and her arms around his neck; not to mention her robe was almost completely off on the right side exposing a creamy shoulder, arm, and that odd thing she wore over her breast called a "bra", if he remembered correctly. He silently cursed the contraption but thanked Suzaku for it being there. If it wasn't, he didn't know what he would do, but he'd like it.

"What are you thinking about?" ask a still smiling Miaka.

"Nothing, except how beautiful you are." he said while locking his eyes with hers. Miaka found it hard to look away form those deep and loving orbs. He was reaching over for a kiss when there was a sudden nock on the door. From the level of their chi he could tell that one was his senshi but the other was quite harmless. Hotohori groaned and reluctantly unwound himself form the warm body under him. Miaka stood up as well and fixed her clothes as Hotohori went to get a robe for himself.

"Enter," he said after they were properly clothed.

"What The HELL?!" Miaka screamed

In the doorway was Tamahome with his arms around Xi-Fang, the young woman that lived with Tamahome's master. She seemed to be a little embarrassed from interrupting a moment between her emperor and priestess. Miaka became stiff and stared at the ground.

"Can we help you?" came a voice that sounded to cold to come from the handsome emperor.

"Yes. I was wanted to have a word with Miaka." Tamahome sounded a lot braver than he felt since he was remembering the way Hotohori has looked at him yesterday when they found Miaka. Hotohori noticed Miaka stiffen more when her name was called and gently wrapped his arm around her waste pulling her closer to him. She visibly relaxed and sent him a silent thank you with her eyes when she looked up.

"What ever you have to say to me, say it now. I will have no private conversations with you." Miaka whispered.

"All right. I came to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out that way. I realized, after we saved Nuriko that I just wasn't in love with you anymore. I prefer a more submissive wife, not that I don't like your fire. I love your fire and I lusted after you because you are the priestess but that's it. When those feelings are put aside you are more of a little sister than someone I would want to marry. I didn't think it was fair to treat you like that, so I was trying to find a way to tell you. You were so worried about Nuriko that I never got a chance. I really didn't want you to find out like this." His words were sincere but it to Miaka they didn't matter. All Hotohori really wanted to do was run his sword though him, again. Then have him come back and do it a few more times, 'Hey, that doesn't sound too bad.' Before he could do anything though, Miaka spoke.

"You didn't want to hurt me and you chose to go and sleep with another woman while I thought you loved me? How does that not hurt? Why didn't you just tell me when we were alone with Nuriko's sleeping body instead of kissing and feeling on me, huh? Didn't you ever think of doing it then? Or was the lust just too much for you?" she finished with a blazing fire in her and so much rage in her heart that the other three in the room sensed it. Hotohori's forgotten arm tightened around her and Tamahome and Xi-Fang took a few steps back. By this time Miaka was seething with rage at what she just heard that she didn't notice the red aura surrounding her. Hotohori felt intense heat coming from her small form and was forced to let go.

"Miaka?!" upon hearing her name form his lips she turned around.

"What?" she asked still ignorant to the heat and light radiating off of her. From a mirror behind Hotohori she was able to see it. The layer of red surrounded her like a barrier of fire. Black specks began to make its way into her vision and she blacked out. Hotohori caught her before she hit the floor praying that he wouldn't get burnt. He wasn't and gently lifted his unconscious miko to his bed.

"Leave us. Now." he said while facing Miaka.

"I'm her sens..." he wasn't able to finish for Hotohori spun around, drawing his sword and glaring at him.

"I said leave us." his voice was dangerously low and laced with ice.

"Y-yes, your majesty." Xi-Fang managed to get out and pulled an angry Tamahome with her. From the way he looked at her when she did that, she could tell that this was going to be painful. She cringed as she was roughly dragged to her room.

Tamahome dragged Xi-Fang through the halls of the palace not noticing as he passed his fellow senshi and some servants. He also failed to notice a fuming Tasuki who saw through the failed attempt to hide her pain made by Xi-Fang. When they got to her room he opened the door, threw her onto the bed, and slammed it shut. He then closed the windows then put out the lamp so no one could hear and she couldn't see.

"Why did you talk back there?" he asked softly

"I spoke to prevent you from doing anything stupid and to keep you alive."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and that of a body hitting wood resounded around the room. After that some soft whimpering and heavy breathing the lights were lit again.

"See what you made me do," he said signing as he picked her up. She stiffened in his arms.

"I don't see how saving your life and answering your question could deserve such treatment." she stated defiantly as she weakly got up from the floor. The tapping of his shoes informed her that he was coming towards her. She braced herself for a hit but was surprised when he simply opened the window. He turned as smiled sorrowfully and walked towards her. He winced when he saw the side of her face turning purple and eyes shiny with tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry," he said as he embraced her. She stiffened but soon relaxed and listened to him breath.

"I don't understand why you would be so mad at me," she said softly.

"His majesty clearly had murder in his eyes and I saw it fit to step in. It wasn't rash or stupid, so I don't see why..." her voice trailed off as she glanced out of the window and directly into the sun. Yes Tamahome is like the sun. 'It keeps you alive but burns you if you don't bow down to it. But I still love him.' she thought sorrowfully. She looked outside again and could have sworn that she saw spiky orange hair and a folded piece of metal. 'Tasuki?' she thought, hoping he didn't just hear what went on.

'How could he do that to her? Hell how could he hit a woman?' Tasuki thought as he walked down the garden path. He knew some thing was wrong when Tamahome was draggin' her to her room. She didn't seem at all pleased with it either. Xi-Fang was not meant to be a submissive wife. He knew that's what Tamahome wanted; they had talked about it before. Her spirit was not supposed to be broken and tamed. She is meant to be free. Unfortunately she loves that ass wipe a little too much to see that. Maybe he could talk to her late when Tamahome was asleep. 'She should be in the gardens again tonight.'


	4. Innosence

Disclaimer : all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me. Enjoy !!!

Yui sat on her window seal, a place she seemed to be a lot, and watched Tomo and Soi argue about something. A beautiful golden haired man suddenly presented a golden cup filled with an aromatic liquid to her. He smiled and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He inwardly smirked at the effect he had on her. Yui made the mistake looking into his eyes. She felt all of the sadness and loneliness that was held inside of him and involuntary began to cry. Nakago noticed this, placed the cup down with the intent of embracing her but she beat him to it. She threw her small frame at his unarmed torso, wrapped her arms around his waist, and cried a river for his sake. This was one of the few times one would see the emotion of shock or any at all plainly on Nakago's face. She, the Priestess of Serryu, was crying, no weeping for his sake. A small smile graced his lips as he thought 'She cares for me.' Nakago could have stayed like that forever and probably more if someone hadn't knocked. He gently but reluctantly pushed Yui away and went to answer the door. Out in the hall stood Soi, clothed in nothing but a semi sheer robe that wasn't tied properly and showed her cleavage. She was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"Can I help you Soi?" his baritone sounded with a hint of annoyance,

"Aren't you ready for our usual meeting?" she said suggestively. Nakago almost winced since Yui might have been listening.

"No Soi, Yui isn't feeling well right now." With that he closed the door in her face and turned to his treasured Priestess who was now staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you turn her down?" she said,

"I thought you enjoyed your meeting?" she winced because of how harsh that last part sounded.

"…" When silence greeted her she decided to just enjoy his company, but he had other ideas. He cleared the room in a few long strides and wrapped his arms around her again. Yui let out a gasp of surprise at his sudden actions. 'He's so warm, I could get used to this.' she thought and smiled a little, simply enjoying the moment.

When Suboshi woke up the next morning he swore, tired beyond belief, and warm? Usually when he woke up after a night with Amiboshi, he was never warm since his older brother always left before he woke; taking all of the heat with him. Suboshi was taken his if his musings when he noticed for the first time a muscular arm around his waist and strong chest against his arm. He was about to move the offending limb when it suddenly moved itself, just not in the place he was thinking. The arm moved from his waste across his butt to the nightstand where there just happen to be a vile of scented oil.

"Tomo?"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" Suboshi asked a bit groggily.

"Waking you up of course." He said and he uncovered the bottle and poured a little into his hand.

"You know I really don't think that is the best way go get me out of bed."

"Who said anything about you leaving?" Tomo whispered in his young lover's ear and felt the shiver go down Suboshi's spine. Suboshi opened his mouth to protest but the words died at his lips and all that escaped was a whimper when Tomo placed a well-oiled finger into his opening. insert steamy scene here Tomo collapsed tiredly on top of Suboshi pulling out. The room was silent, except for the sound of their synchronized panting. After Tomo caught his breath he realized that his companion had fallen asleep again. Looking outside he noticed it was about 10:00, and that he really did not want to leave the your boy, no man, to sleep through his duties. 'But I don't want to wake him. He looks so cutie and innocent while extremely sexy and tempting at the same time. How does he do that? Wait why do I care? I've woken up before Amiboshi many times, but he never made me want to stay and watch him wake. Then again he is not his brother.'

Tomo was so confused and absorbed in his thoughts that he did not see Suboshi had awakened and was eyeing him strangely as if he knew his thoughts.

"You know I've been wondering. When you came to me in the hot springs you used an illusion to look like him."

"Yes what of it?"

"How did you know such intimate detail?" Tomo looked straight into his eyes allowing the purest blue brightened by innocence to clash with lethal gold darkened by experience.

"Later" was his only reply before getting off the bed. Suboshi stared after him with a mixture of hurt and curiosity on his face. 'Guess I just have to wait then'.

Xi-Fang has trouble sleeping and decided to take a walk. Emperor Hotohori was kind enough to pardon her but was still furious with Tamahome and Miaka refused to even look at her much less speak to her. 'Not that I blame her'. As she walked along the path she saw someone sitting b the fountain. The person was sitting in a ray of light and it hade their hair shine like fire.

"Tasuki" she said to herself, or so she thought. The sitting form spun around at the sound of their name and looked straight into her eyes. She froze at the depth of loneliness she saw there. She wanted to do nothing more than run over and embrace him, love him.

"Wat you doin' out dis' late?" Tasuke asked after a few moments. When she didn't answer he took the time to study her graceful form. She had long brown hair that fell past her waist in a braid for sleeping. The robe she wore was tied tightly and showed her well-developed curves and hips. Under his intense gaze she began to fidget a little. He noticed and his eyes back to hers.

"I couldn't sleep." She said and walked over to a bench near by. "He snores and is even more touchy while sleeping. So why are you out here?"

"…"

"Ok, if you don't feel like answering that's fine but tell me this, what did you see when you were in my window this afternoon?" They sat there in silence for a while, Tasuki staring into space and Xi-Fang stared at him.

"Why do you let 'im 'it you?" he asked, finally looking up. His golden eyes burning with rage yet wet hot tears he would never shed; hopefully never in front of her.

"I…I…I-it's not like I have a choice or I let him,-"

"Do you enjoy the abuse?" he asked as he stood and walked over to where she sat.

"N-no I-,"

"Then why don't you leave 'im?" he whispered almost inaudibly, struggling to suppress the anger that threatened to break loose.

"If…if I leave him, where would I go? My home is so far from here and…" she couldn't finish because a tiny warm drop of water landed on her folded hands. She looked up at Tasuki's face just in time to catch another shiny tear escape from his eye. He made no sound, but stood completely still. Before she knew what was happening, she threw her arms around him.

"What…" Tasuki said in surprise at the feeling of suddenly being encased in her warm embrace. When he got over the shock of being held, he returned the hug. 'I could get used to this'.

"Ow, My head. Where am I?" a confused and disoriented Miaka asked.

"Miaka, your awake. Suzaku be praised." Hotohori said rising from his spot next to his bed on a chair.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is yelling at Xi-Fang and her whore and seeing your face." She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. Hotohori leaned into the caress relishing her tough.

"You started glowing a bright red and you skin was like fire. It was as if Suzaku himself shared your pain and anger." Hotohori said, his kind brown eyes looking deep into hers while tenderly kidding the hand that still lingered on his smooth face.

"I'm not mad at Xi-Fang, I don't think. From the look on her face, it didn't seem that she knew Tamahome was still with me." Miaka said and a pensive look came over her face.

"If so, then I feel sorry for her," Hotohori sighed, "he may hurt her the way he hurt you or worse since he is sleeping with her."

"True, maybe I should talk to her."

"Maybe you should" he said and placed a gentile kiss on her lips" but for now you are mine." He whispered against her lips. She pulled him closer and returned the kiss with all her love and passion. Their heated kiss soon ended leaving both panting for much needed air. Hotohori lay down next to her gathering his precious priestess into his arms. The moment was perfect until, "Gurgle!" Miaka's stomach screamed. At that second Miaka blushed and Hotohori chuckled lightly.

"I think we should get you something to eat." He said eyes shining with amusement. 'I'm glad I found out about Tamahome but I need to talk to Xi-Fang and warn her but for not food.' Miaka thought. 'I still can't figure out what why Miaka glowed yesterday. Suzaku, are you trying to tell us something?'

Nakago sat in his room alone and in the dark, the best conditions for him to think.

"What happened to me today?" he asked himself. 'I showed emotion to her, why?' It was moments like this he hated. Nakago was dare I write it confused. He hated not being able to understand things. He also hated not being able to ask anyone for help. 'The one person who I'd even consider asking is the one who caused this.' Nakago got up, walked out of his room, onto the balcony and stared at his star. He took a deep breath and looked down and Yui's window deep in thought. He was so occupied he did not notice someone behind him. That is until they embraced him from behind. Mentally cursing himself for not wearing his army, he reapplied his emotional mask.

"Hello Soi." He greeted coldly. 'I know that body anywhere.'

"Hello Nakago. How are you this evening? Is Her Eminence feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes she is better. What brings you here at this time of night?"

"This is the time I always come." She responded while gently gliding her nails down his chest, stomach and a little further than appreciated at that moment. 'Fine I'll just have to pretend its Yui again.' insert steamy scene here . As they lay there, Soi curled up on his side and whispered "I love you" before finally falling asleep. 'I love you', those three words echoed in his mind, keeping him from the bliss of sleep. He carefully disentangled her from his body and grabbed a robe on his way up. The restless Nakago walked back to the balcony and looked back down to Yui's window. Seeing the light of he assumed she had already gone to sleep. He turned his icy blue eyes to the stars, more specifically the

constellation under the watch of the dragon god Seirryu.

"Is it so wrong to love her?" his pained voice uttered in a whisper only Seirryu could hear. The wind began to blow and seemed to tell him, "No it is not wrong to love your priestess as long as you do not allow your desire for her to cloud your judgment." For the first time in his life, Nakago felt the sickening pains after hearing the redounding crack of his heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces. From the way it sounded he knew there was no hope of repair. He felt like a little boy again, only not in a good way. Nakago's mind flashed back to the last time he saw his mother alive. He remembered all the pain of his actions and seeing his beloved mothers abused body, lifeless and still. All of the pain he felt that day did not, no could not compare to what he felt only moments ago. At least back then he could fall on innocence, now that he was a man he did not have that luxury. He had seen others with broken hearts and laughed, especially at the boy emperor Hotohori with his obsession with his priestess. Normally this would make him feel better; to see that foolish boy's affections ignored. The only problem was that his spy told him that Miaka had realized her mistake in choosing Tamahome after finding out he was sleeping with another who now lived in the palace. He also said that Miaka seems to be in love with Hotohori. 'I do not like her because she is Suzaku's chosen but from what Yui told me, she is loyal and determined on the verge of annoying. She also said that Miaka couldn't cook to save her life. Regardless, that idiot Tamahome threw away a good thing. They also tell me he hits his new woman and the mountain bandit is in love with her. This could get interesting.' He was pulled out of his musings by a soft pat on the shoulder. Nakago, caught off guard, quickly spun around, ready to attack whoever was behind him. Instead of seeing and enemy about to attack him, he was met by dark lusting eyes, and a sinister smirk that he knew all too well.


	5. The God's Bargin

Disclaimer : all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me. Enjoy !!!

IN THE HEAVENS SOMEWHERE…………………..

"So Seirryu, what do you have to say now?" Suzaku taunted his fellow god and rival.

"I say this is your fault, no wait, for once I can not blame you. No this I blame on you Genbu. If your priestess had not started this cycle our summoning would be so much easier if your priestess, the first to leave her world and enter ours, had not fallen in love with her senshi." The dragon all but screamed at the turtle.

"I fail to see how this is my doing." Genbu responded in his defense.

"Well, this situation would be much simpler to resolve if you two would stop fighting for once." The tiger calmly stated. All four gods sat in silence for a while watching the two priestesses and their senshi.

"You know if our countries were not at war, the summoning would have been done already," said the phoenix, "I blame your emperor for starting this war. Look what he did to Nakago and countless others." The four of them twitched, cringed, and grimaced at the thought of his actions.

"That is a very disgusting creature, not human, creature." Seirryu commented grimly.

"Maybe a small push in the right direction could end this war." Suzaku said quietly.

"In other words kill him." Seirryu sighed, "It would not be hard. No one in Qu-Dong wants him alive anyway, so if that is what it takes then as long as you three find me another emperor before the Emperor of the Universe it told about this then I am with you." Seirryu said then stretched his hand out to Suzaku.

"If we are going to work together we should at least end out war first."

"I agree," Suzaku said taking his new friend's hand, "come my friends we have an emperor to find for that lazy dragon." Suzaku said jokingly.

"Don't push it." Seirryu yelled at their retreating forms.


	6. Shift

Disclaimer : all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase

Dear Rearders, I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry.

Disclaimer : all of the characters in this story belong to… Yuu Watase. Not me. Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long. Enjoy !!

"Yes Your Majesty? What can I do for this fine night?" Nakago asked calmly. Well as calmly as he possibly could with that disgusting disgraceful excuse for an emperor and man touching him. He discretely swallowed the rising taste of his dinner by bowing.

"Well Nakago, I was wondering if you could help me with a currently quite large problem." He stated, eyes darkened with lust as the black orbs raked their way down his servant's body as the bear soldier's chest gracefully rose to his feet.

"I'm very sorry Your Majesty, I cannot but I'm sure Soi would be more than happy to help you." Nakago answered making a sweeping motion with his hands towards the large bed where Soi's sleeping form peacefully lay. The emperor frowned at this.

"Nakago I'm sure you know my tastes," his hand reached up to stroke the younger man's cheek, "better than anyone else." He finished with a smirk. Nakago suppressed a shudder of pure repulsion as the hand that had defiled his so many times before, the hand that haunted his childhood and taken away his innocence, the hand he so wanted to rip off and feed to its owner, came in contact with his skin.

"Again I'm sorry Your Majesty but I cannot take this opportunity away from Soi. I so vividly remember her whispering your name as she drifted to sleep earlier this night. I am not so to heartless as to deny Soi her-own dream, her fantasy." Nakago said and threw a look of pure innocence at the emperor and then one of pity in Soi's direction. 'She'll never forgive me for this' he thought as the emperor began to speak.

"You are sure of this?" he asked while eying her partially uncovered body.

"Yes Your Majesty." Nakago confirmed and walked back into the room, closing his robe more tightly; feeling those lusting eyes on him once again.

"I'm very sorry to rush you My Lord but I would like to get back to sleep and I'm sure Soi would be delighted to wake up in your bed." The blond man lied again.

"Really….I think you are right. Well," he said as he picked up the sleeping woman, "I will see you in the morning."

"Oh Your Majesty, would your like me to tell the servants not to disturb you tomorrow, after all Soi does have an insatiable appetite and I'm sure you do not want any interruptions?" Nakago asked.

"Yes, tell them to leave the meals outside of my rooms and I will retrieve them when we are ready to eat."

"As you wish. Good night My Lord."

"Good night. I will be seeing you in a few days time." The emperor said with a smirk and carried the still sleeping Soi out of Nakago's room and into his. 'She is definitely going to kill me for this.'

Things between Tomo and Suboshi had begun to slow down and then stopped altogether. There were some awkward moments when Suboshi would say something, discreetly hinting to what he wanted, and Tomo would either play oblivious to his suggestions or ignore them completely. The others knew of the changes between the two and were kept awake by their activities all night. Soi had told them her plan to get rid of Tomo and help the youngest member of the Seirryu Seven. They all heard the sounds coming from the room that morning. They were excited that Tomo finally stopped pining over Nakago, leaving him to Soi, and Suboshi was finally over the death of his twin brother. At the same time they all worried about the consequences of their union. They knew that Tomo only really loved himself and Nakago. They knew Suboshi would be vulnerable and open to almost anyone willing to show him some love and caring. Though they would never admit it, especially the more stuck up ones. Despite their worries, no one dared to voice them out loud in fear of finding out something they did not want to know. Tomo himself was having his own inner battle. He did not know what he felt for the young warrior. 'I can't keep him out of my mind. This is just like when I fell for Nakago.' He thought with annoyance. He had already gone through this whole thing with Nakago and he did not want it to happen again. He had loved the blond man with all his heart. He had given him everything, his heart, mind, body, and soul, and he took it all. He gave back nothing, except a shoulder as icy as his bed in the morning after. He was like a bottomless hole, never filling up, never giving back, just taking. He did the same thing to Soi but she never gave up on him. 'I don't know how she lasted that long through such abuse but I couldn't do it. Then again this kid is nothing like Nakago and now that I think about it his brother. Amiboshi wouldn't have been so needy if Suboshi was the one who died, he would weep for a while then get over it. He also wouldn't have fallen for that illusion I used on Suboshi. He seems softer than his brother was, kinder in some way.' Deep in thought he left his room and wandered into the garden. He wandered around until he came upon an unexpected sight. Suboshi was also in the garden. He had fallen asleep on the fountain ledge. The water caught in his golden hair and skin, making it glisten and seem almost luminescent in the moonlight.

I'm so glad the His Majesty is not here to see this." He said to himself while marveling at what lay before him. The sight was so powerful he had to sit down. The boy looked like a god lying there. He thought of waking him and taking him under the moon, but as he looked at Suboshi he found that he was entranced by the innocence that shown through his on peaceful face.

"I think I'm in love," he said jokingly then –gasp- " I am in love! When did this happen?" he said standing quickly and turning away.

"When? How? But I can't be in love; I don't even know him that well.." his voice trailed off. He was so distracted he did not realize that his musings had woken his sleeping angel who had heard his last few words.

"Then why don't you get to know me?" Suboshi asked sleepily.

"Why have you been avoiding me? What have I done to disserve your hate and disdain?" Suboshi asked with hurt shining in his eyes. He waited for an answer but when none came, his eyes welled up with tears.

"So you lied to me then." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What?" Tomo was terribly confused.

"You said you would help me get over the pain of my brother. I loved him. He was the only one I had when our parents were killed." He whispered still refusing to allow the cursed salty drops to fall.

"When you were impersonating him in the spring, you told me there was someone else who would love me." The tears finally fell. Salty droplets coupled with shining water slowly trailed down his face. Glassy blue eyes stared into seemingly cold golden ones hoping to see something, anything that would show his feelings were returned. Finding none, he lowered his head into his hands and cried without shame. With a crack only audible to the owner, Tomo's heart broke. 'My angel is crying' and 'He thinks I don't love him' were the only thought that his mind allowed. Before his mind could catch up to his body, Tomo tackled Suboshi to the ground completely covering the blonde's body with his. Suboshi, surprised by this, uncovered his face and stared deeply into Tomo's softened eyes.

"What are you doing Tomo?"

"What I should have done when you started you little rant." Tomo said locking his eyes with Suboshi's.

"Don't ever think that I hate you in anyway. Actually I think it's just the opposite. I love you Suboshi…"

"No you love Amib-…"

"No I don't. I thought I did before, but you are nothing like him. You actually opened your heart to me. Even after I tricked you at the spring, you continued to show me affection. Eventually I fell for you." Suboshi was speechless. 'Did Tomo just say he loved me?' his confusion shining in his eyes.

"Yes I did just say that Suboshi." Then Tomo did something Suboshi never thought he would do; he smiled. It was not an awkward smile like Suboshi thought it would be, but a breathtaking one that left him dazed.

"What's wrong?"

"You just smiled." Suboshi said in awe, eyes still glazed over in surprise and admiration.

"Your point?" Tomo was getting a little annoyed.

"You never smile for anyone but Nakago and you just smiled at me."

"Well if you like it so much then I'll reserve it just for you." He said with another dazzling smile. Suboshi was so happy he could kiss him, and he did, well he tried to. Unfortunately Tomo's still had on his makeup so when their lips met, Tomo tasted his young lover's soft sweet lips, but Suboshi got a mouthful of Tomo's face paint.

"Ewwww! Tomo you're still wearing your makeup!" Suboshi shouted while trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Hahahaha! Sorry Suboshi, I guess I forgot about it, but thanks for the kiss." Tomo said happily. He got off of his young lover and helped him up. With an arm around his shoulders and his nose nuzzling Suboshi's ear affectionately, they walked to their room for a long night of fun.

BACK IN THE PALACE………

Miaka raced down to the palace's dining room with Hotohori not to far behind. 'I wonder what will be for lunch today' she thought happily. Miaka being the ditzy girl she was when hungry did not notice the other person coming down the hall also lost in their thoughts. 'Crash!'

"Awww! Miaka I just got out of bed from those wounds and you're trying to kill me already?" Nuriko asked playfully.

"Oh, sorry Nuriko I didn't see you there. How are you feeling?" she asked while getting off the purple haired man and helping him up.

"Not to bad," he said while eyeing her, "How are things with you and Hotohori? We all got a little worried when you didn't come out earlier."

"Why?"

"Well we thought something was wrong, especially when Xi-Fang told us about that red light. What was that Miaka, do you know?"

"No, I don't and Hotohori doesn't seem to know either." She frowned, "Maybe we should ask Tai Yi-Jun about it."

"Yes but we also have to get the other Shentso-Pao. After I've healed completely, we will need to start searching again."

"Yes but until then let us regroup and feed our hungry priestess." Hotohori's amused voice sounded behind them." Miaka could not have been happier. She was about to grab Nuriko and run but got a flash of Mitsukake's face and thought better of it. Calming down a lot she smiled at the two men then walked to the dinning hall. Nuriko who braced himself for the inevitable pull of the hyper young woman closed his eyes in dread. Instead he was given a delightful surprise, Hotohori softly tapping him on the shoulder and motioning towards their priestess's retreating back.

"She really has grown hasn't she?"

"She has, but I expect to see the less mature her popping up every now and then. She wouldn't be the same without it would she Nuriko?"

"No she wouldn't Your Majesty, but no matter how mature she gets, I doubt her appetite will ever change." Nuriko sighed as they entered the dining room and were gifted with the sight of Miaka wolfing down the well-prepared food. The other senshi seemed to loose interest in eating at the sight of their priestess but tried for their own sakes. Mitsukake may be the kind doctor but he was never one to sit by happily when they did not eat, as they should. A comfortable silence eventually settled over the group of friends. The food was done but none of them had the will to leave the security and safety they felt in that room. The quantity of food they all ate sapped their energy completely. Miaka looked at all of them from her spot next to Hotohori. The regal emperor, she observed the closest, appeared to be debating whether or not he should flop down on the table like all of the others. Tamahome and Tasuki did not even bother attempting to stay upright. The two had their heads against the table while lazily insulting each other. Nuriko was staring off into space, across from Mitsukake who was evaluating Nuriko's glazed over look as a sign of pain or absentmindedness. Chichiri had taken off his mask to eat and was not sporting a satisfied smile and Chiriko dozed in his chair. Miaka then turned to the beautiful woman sitting next to Tamahome. Xi Fang was probably the only one at the table who had not over eaten and was actually looking around her in wonder at the fierce warriors and regal emperor fought to keep all the food they just ate down. Miaka turned back to Hotohori, only to be locked in the swimming hazel of his eyes. He made a motion for them to leave, took her hand and excused them quietly while tucking his priestess under his arm. He almost jumped when Miaka placed her arm around his waist. Confusion made his already gorgeously clouded eyes, stormy with the new emotion and Miaka smiled at the sight. Upon returning to his rooms, she told him she needed to bath and tried to excuse herself, or she tried to.

"You don't need to do bath alone Miaka, and you don't know where the bath is." Hotohori's calm voice stopped her as reached for the door.

"What?!" was the only response she could force through her gaping mouth. Hotohori chuckled at the sight and walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"You could bath with me. Of course neither of us will be completely bare, since I would not be able to control myself and we would not be alone." He said in a calm voice and honest look just before bending to whisper in her ear, "Besides, these are some of the first steps in the courting ritual. If you do not believe me then ask Nuriko, though I am sure you would not since that would cause a lot of questions your would not want to answer."

If Miaka heard, she probably could not have answered as every word he had said send deliciously violent shivers down her spine. That and one of his warm hands and began to stroke her back gently. The combination, soothing and exciting, made it hard for her to do anything but wrap her arms tighter around his neck, hand she did not remember him placing there. Miaka sighed, knowing she could never win against him, 'not that I want to' her active mind responded.

"Fine," She said as if it were the heaviest word in the world, "but I would like a colored robe to bath in." Hotohori stood staring silently, trying to comprehend the complexities that were his miko.

"Why?" his voice dripped with suspicion.

"Because I don't want you to see everything yet through the wet white one." She said as she wiggled her way out of the shocked emperor's arms with a triumphant smirk. Hotohori could only continue staring at the galloping figure that was his love the smiled. It was the little things like this that made him fall for her.

"All right Miaka you win, but I cannot promise that I will behave." He said dismissively. Miaka stopped her victory lap suddenly and walked more gracefully and seductively than she thought possible over to the again staring emperor. Upon reaching him she slowly slid her hands up his chest then around his neck bringing her lips mere inches from his; constantly dodging Hotohori's chasing ones.

"Who said I wanted you to?" She whispered before biting his lower lip and pulling the letting go and sauntering out of the door.

"Damn!" Hotohori muttered when he realized just how much he enjoyed that little performance. 'Maybe she'll be in a white robe' he thought with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Tamahome's intruding voice broke Hotohori out of his fantasies.

"We do not need to explain ourselves to you Tamahome." He said coldly, brushing by the somewhat stunned senshi on his way to the baths. Once there, He found Miaka already in the steaming water of the spring being tended to by some ladies; and true to her word in a navy blue robe. (Author's note The imperial bathhouse was basically a large pool built on top of a natural geyser. It was decorated to resemble natural hot spring and can hold ten people comfortably.) She was so relaxed by the water she did not hear him enter. Hotohori slipped out of his royal robes and into a black robe, then silently entered the pool. Once he was close enough to Miaka, he gathered his miko into his arms and placed a deep kiss on her lips. The startled girl struggled at first but relaxed when she felt the familiar hands and the softest hair caressing her wet skin. The two of them completely forgot about the servants sent there to bath and watch them.

"Hello to you to Hotohori. Why are you in a robe?"

"Were you expecting me to bath naked while you are covered?" He smirked in amusement.

"Why is your robe black?"

"Because you took the blue one."

"Oh."

"And it would not be fair for you to see all of me in a wet white robe and not the other way around." He whispered into her ear causing shivers to slip down her over heated skin.

"Hotohori, behave."

"What if I do not want to?"

"But you promised."

"No I said I would not promise you anything, you just did not hear that part." Miaka looked into his eyes and love and lust swirling in the golden depths. 'Uh-oh' was her only thought as Hotohori swooped down for another explosive kiss.

Xi-Fang floated through the hall with the bounce she lost after getting together with Tamahome. His abuse had almost killed all the fight and fire she had but Tasuki brought it back. Unfortunately they had to hide their love. Tamahome would undoubtedly be enraged, and Tasuki did not want to sink to his level. For this reason, they kept their meetings to a minimum. They did not kiss or touch like other lovers did but simply talked, sharing parts of their souls never before bared to another. There were times when others would join them when they just sat, enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. Tamahome was never the wiser. Tasuki confided in the quickly recovering Nuriko about his love for the taken woman and surprisingly received his blessing and an offer of assistance. It seemed that the rest of the senshi were not too fond of Tamahome for what he did to Miaka. They believed that he should feel the same misery and heartache, but Tasuki made it clear that he did not intend to break anyone up, but simply to comfort the suffering and trapped women he happened to fall for.

"Honestly Tasuki, I know you just explained this but who do you feel the need to treat him so well?" Tasuki looked around the room in silence, hoping that someone would understand his unspoken reasons.

"I'm not going to be the one who breaks Tamahome's heart or trust, or the one responsible for ruining the friendships we have formed here. Also you know Miaka will not stand for it. She may still be upset with him for what he did but she still would not want to see him hurt this way. The Suzaku Senshi are too important to this country for us to fight over something like this now, especially when we are so close to getting what Nuriko almost died for not too long ago; or have you all forgotten?" Tasuki managed to stay completely calm throughout his entire speech. He honestly did not think the reasons he gave were what was keeping him from doing what his head and heart wanted.

No one spoke for a while and a heavy silence descended over the six seated men. None dared to speak or move in fear that something unwanted would happen while their thoughts took them away. They had all forgotten why they were together in the first place, to summon Suzaku. They had all forgotten why they were in the palace instead of trying to get the sacred necklace; they were waiting for Nuriko to recover. As the silence became deafeningly loud a knock was heard at the door. It was a timid knock and they had not heard anyone walking towards it so they know it was not their beloved priestess. Xi-Fang slowly entered with downcast eyes. She did not speak, only walked straight to Tasuki, or tried to. She did not have her usual rhythm. She limped to the center of the room sporting a black eye and bruised wrists. Her make-up was smudged with tears and her lip was swollen from a harsh blow and rough kisses. Tasuki, as if in a trance, walked to her barely standing form and gently pulled her to his chair. Mitsukake applied his healing magic and Nuriko held and rocked her until she finished sobbing. All the rest looked on in wonder and shame. Wonder at her wounds and shame for being tied to a man who would inflict such pain on a person. A singular thought floated through the senshis' minds through all of this 'If only we did not need him alive…'

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not updating sooner but life got really busy. I'm in college now and instead of sleeping I'm writing finishing this so I can post it tomorrow. Again I can't tell you how sorry I am. Just know that I feel like the worse person on earth for not doing this sooner. Reviews are always welcome even if you just want to tell me not to wait so long before an update. Thanks!!


End file.
